


Gangnam Style

by ilovetony277



Category: Tony Hawk's Pro Skater (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Sex Slave, blowjob, vagina eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovetony277/pseuds/ilovetony277
Summary: Tony had it all. He was currently in Seoul, in the most lavish and expensive apartment there ever was, and, taking off his 24k pound pink cashmere suit and sunglasses, he cast a glance at his bedroom, surrounded from all sides by the most beautiful women and (especially) men he's ever seen. But from the giant crowd of his devotees, one stood out from the others, one that was more beautiful and more worth his time than any other video of an Asian woman getting a facial in his entire life, or, now that he had it all, actually giving those Asian women facials.But who this person was may just shock you...
Kudos: 1





	Gangnam Style

7:10pm. 2030.

A perfect and romantic Sunday evening.

Except Tony's Sunday was much different, you see, for instead of going to church he stayed in his giant mansion of an apartment and had monumental amounts of sex. Gigantic and constant sexual intercourse. A number so high you could reach Heaven with it. As he himself would say, "So much came out". A rain forest of white liquid, an echo chamber of moans. Whatever it was, Tony was king of the castle, and now nobody could stop him. Not even Lucy, who died in a tragic and extremely dramatic battle to the death 7 years ago. He had won, he had won life, he had won death, he had beaten his one true enemy and now, in his beautiful and lavish modern apartment in Seoul, the name of which he can't even come close to pronouncing correctly, but now that Lucy's gone he doesn't need to care, he glances at all his hard-earned winnings.

A giant cum-puter, with the biggest porn collection known to man, and right by it a wall dedicated to cum and nothing but those hot loads of burning hot white liquid.

A large, king-sized bed worthy of a king and all his loyal servants, and right by it a walk-in closet, full of the world's most expensive pink clothes, accessories, and jewelry, along with the world's largest and yet again most expensive collection of sex toys and all sorts of other pleasure-related items, covering all sorts of interesting and (Jojo's) bizarre kinks.

His walk-in closet alone is more expensive than the GDP of Slovakia in the third quarter of 2020. (Which, for your information, you fucking nerd, is 27 million dollars)

And yet, that was not all. The collection he was most proud of was his collection of servants. Sex servants. All the people that devoted their bodies and most attractive assets (and sometimes literal ass-ets) just to please him, every minute of his existence. His followers, his slaves, his attendants, or, as he liked to call them, his Little Cummies. 

After years of battle, of hardship, of almost being assassinated multiple times by one specific person, whose name rhymes with 'cutesy', he finally had it all. 

And now it was just a normal Sunday evening, as he just got home from working out and developing his giant muscles and his beautiful ass, he sat down on the bed, ready to experience more pleasure than anyone has ever known on a normal daily basis, as he usually does when he comes home.

And yet, something was... missing. Deep down, way deep down inside he felt that... he wasn't truly satisfied. Somewhere, in the deepest and most sincere part of his heart, he felt that... he had longed for something. Something that was lost to him and yet, he couldn't name it. It didn't make sense in his mind. He had everything, and by everything I mean everything his heart had ever wanted, how could he miss something? And perhaps he had it once because... 

But his thoughts were quickly interrupted, because he saw Her. In the crowd of all the beautiful, hot, sexy Cummies, he saw something that eased his worries more than anythign else. It was... Her. The woman he had been longing for his entire life. Or, atleast, the compilation, the composition, the perfect culmination of all his wet dreams and fantasies. And she stepped forth with a confident walk that perfectly showed off her giant thighs.

He knew her better than anyone else... her name was... Tracer-Loba-Aphrodite (Last name Zorya-Sombra). The Korean-Latino Czech demon girl of his dreams ( not to mention her british accent ( and her current residence in Germany )). Her giant ass and massive bahonkadonkers stood out from the rest. Her features so smooth and so perfect, her beautiful natural blonde fading into a gentle brown, and a mouth so wide that he knew exactly what he wanted to do to it.

She walked with the confidence of a tiger, and looked right at him with the piercing look of a spear. He shivered under her gaze.

And then, once she arrived at her destination, she knelt down slowly and sensually, brushing every delicious part of her body against his, showing off her strong arms, capable of beating a man to death, as all the other Cummies joined around her, all the hot russian ladies and korean femboys and hot latinas.. It was almost Heaven. Almost.

But it wasn't like that for long, because she put her warm, large lips around his giant cock and then it was Heaven, as she moved up and down and up and down, like the waves or tides. And all the others joined her, either touching him or each other. It was truly Heaven, in the most sinful way that Heaven can be.

Her mouth didn't stop, only sped up, and while he couldn't moan her ridiculously long name, she moaned his. "Tony, Oh, Tony!" she moaned, despite how muffled it was. Her giant melons of a chest grinding against his legs as she sucked. "Tony!" this time less muffled.

"Tony! Hello? Tony!" He recognised that voice. No fucking way. He looked down, and it was the same person, Trac-ba-dite Zor-bra, sucking his dick, the same wonderful sight from before. Then where was the noise coming from?

"TONY! JESUS CHRIST, HELLO?"

How could this be? She was gone, he killed her with his own hands, he watched the life leave her eyes as she said her last words, which were 'Your mother', there is NO FUCKING WAY that that DUMBASS is going to interrupt the best blowjob of his life from beyond the grave. He swore to Allah that day, that he will NOT let her take this from him.

And so he ordered two of his male Cummies to do the one thing that he had never even thought of trying before this. However, he knew it had to be done.

Two penises in both of his ears is something he never thought he'd request, but in the end it wasn't so bad, and while, sadly, the delightful moans of his favorite companion was gone, the voice was too, so he wasn't too worried. A small price to pay for no interruptions.

And as he came, and experienced his 1057292th facial, even if this one was special, he was finally satisfied. As the warm, delightfully slimy and smooth load hit her face and trickled down her tits, he yearned for more. But luckily, more is exactly what she was going to give.

Disregarding the mess on her face and chest, merely licking it off like a cat, she climbed on top of him, positioning herself so that she's almost sitting on his face. He looks up at her.. Jesus fucking Christ THAT'S a vagina? Alright.

As he stared up at her wet... uh... Clitoris? No that's a Labia... Or is it a Uterus?... Whatever it was, he looked at it and... It seemed to get... Bigger? Or closer?

Wait. He remembers this. American Gods. Lucy's favorite and least favorite show. Oh fuck.

"TONY! TONY WAKE UP!"

The call was back. And this time he wanted to listen. He needed to listen. Or else he'd go to the place men and women would never return from.

"LUCY! HELP!" He screamed.

"JESUS CHRIST TONY WHY ARE YOU MOANING MY NAME YOU WEIRDO"

"I'M NOT MOANING ANYTHING YOU DUMBASS"

He closed his eyes out of fear... And then he opened them.

The surroundings around him were... different. Destroyed buildings, sidewalks, concrete and lamps littered the scene. He looked down at his hands, ignoring his giant boner, and he saw that they were bruised and roughened by what looked like a fight.

"HEY!"

He looked in front of himself and saw Her. Lushcia Banksy. His one true enemy and best friend.

"Uh.. huh?" He stared at her, confused. She looked just like she did at their fated battle in 2023. Her hair was the same as it was 2 years before, but longer, cause she kept prolonging that trip to the hair dresser until it was too late. The only difference was that it was messy from the battle, along with the rest of her, like her bloody nose, and ripped jacket.

"Dude, you were so zoned out. I must've hit you so hard." She says, but she quickly stops herself as she looks down.

"...Do you seriously have a boner, right now?"

"Oh, uh"

"Jesus christ"

"I'm... sorry?"

"I mean... what were you thinking about?"

"Do you really want to know that, Lucy?" He smiled.

She sighed, and gave him a disappointed look. "No, no thanks. I probably already know."

And then she smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> There is... so much wrong with me and I hate that I wrote this. But to be honest, anything is worth it for you.  
> Okay, I may have lied, for I will regret this for the rest of my life, and it isn't just because of this horrid fanfiction, it is also because.. well, I animated it. All of it. Every frame and every single word and person you imagined has forever been made real and mobile through my art.  
> I totally had the time for it and I totally did it. Yup. Yes, sir.  
> Here's the link, Enjoy ;) :  
> 


End file.
